Asphyxia
by rawlette
Summary: [DISCONTINUE!]—Tempat antah-berantah itu menuntunnya menemui seseorang yang akan menempati relung hatinya. Ya, gadis berhelaian merah muda yang mengaku akan menjadi pemandunya.


**Prolog** **ue**

Tempat antah-berantah itu menuntunnya menemui seseorang yang akan menempati relung hatinya. Ya, gadis berhelaian merah muda yang mengaku akan menjadi pemandunya.

"Halo. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal, Uchiha Sasuke."

.

 **Naruto**

Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Asphyxia**

 _Copyright_ 2016 _by_ **bluecandle'ss**

.

 _Asphyxia_ adalah keadaan dimana seseorang seolah-olah mati, tetapi sebenarnya masih hidup. Sudah tidak bernapas, namun jantung tetap bekerja.

.

.

.

Kecelakaan itu tak terelakkan lagi, truk yang berjalan secara ugal-ugalan itu sukses mementalkan tubuh Sasuke sejauh lima meter. Orang-orang mulai membentuk sebuah lingkaran menatap nanar tubuh yang sudah dibanjiri oleh darah, sementara menunggu ambulans dan polisi datang.

Kesadaran Sasuke belum sepenuhnya lenyap. Ia masih dapat menyaksikan puluhan orang menatap dirinya yang tengah berlumuran darah, sebelum tim medis mulai mengangkat dan menggotong tubuh ringkihnya menggunakan tandu dan dimasukkan ke dalam badan ambulans. Seketika pula, dirinya melesat cepat menuju rumah sakit.

Setelah mendapatkan berkas-berkas indentitas korban, pihak keluarga segera dihubungi. Membuat sang penerima telepon di kediaman Uchiha Sasuke menggeleng lemah dan berlinangan air mata.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap sendu tubuhnya yang tengah terbaring prihatin di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Saat dokter keluar dari dalam IGD tempat ia diperiksa dan memberi keterangan menyakitkan pada keluarga yang sedang dirundung kesedihan akibat dirinya, ia ada disana. Melihat ibunya menangis dan pelukan sang ayah dan kakaknya yang langsung terduduk di bangku rumah sakit sembari mengacak kasar helaian rambutnya.

Dokter menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke sedang mengalami _asphyxia_ , keadaan dimana seseorang seolah-olah mati tetapi sebenarnya masih hidup. Sudah tidak bernapas, namun jantung tetap bekerja. Hampir sama halnya seperti koma, namun bukan.

Setelah itu, semuanya seakan pudar saat dirinya ditarik masuk ke dalam sebuah _black hole_.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak yakin hal apa yang terakhir kali menimpanya, yang jelas sekarang ia merasa sangat nyaman, tubuhnya serasa bisa melayang dan pikirannya diselubungi awan-awan putih, kosong. Matanya hanya dapat menangkap warna lapsian lazuardi langit di atas sana. Tubuhnya terbaring entah dimana. Rasanya, menggerakkan seujung jaripun sangat sulit untuk dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Sesuatu yang hangat―seperti air―terasa menggenang di dekat tubuhnya, tetapi Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya. Seluruh pesendiannya seolah terpaku di tempat ia berbaring sekarang.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, langit diatasnya menghitam. Warna cantik yang semula terlihat disana, raib seketika, terganti langit hitam kelabu yang suram. Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya serasa ditarik untuk berdiri dan menariknya dengan kecepatan cahaya. Semakin jauh, keadaan sekelilingnya juga semakin menggelap. Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan kakinya memijak tanah, seakan tubuhnya melayang di udara dan bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Tepat di depannya Sasuke bisa melihat sebuah bangunan yang di kejauhan nampak seperti gerbang, yang anehnya berdiri tanpa ada topangan tonggak-tonggak pagar d isisi-sisinya, hanya berdiri begitu saja. Saat dia mendekat gerbang itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, membiarkan Sasuke masuk. Saat kakinya merasakan tanah datar di bawahnya, Sasuke merasakan keanehan pada dirinya, rasanya kosong. Seperti botol tanpa terisi air. Sasuke dapat mendengar jelas detak jantungnya. Meskipun jantungnya berdetak normal, detakan itu seperti hanya satu-satunya organnya yang bergerak. Aneh.

Desauan angin terdengar dari kejauhan. Berhembus kencang kearahnya berupa gulungan-gulungan hitam dan menghantamnya dengan cepat membuat kaki-kakinya melangkah tanpa sadar. Terlihat seperti badai pasir di gurun yang memaksa Sasuke untuk menutup kedua matanya rapat. Dan saat badai hitam itu lenyap, semuanya telah berbeda.

Kegelapan menyelimutinya, membawanya ke tempat yang tak berujung; tanah lapang sepanjang mata memandang, langit tanpa sinar bahkan awan sekalipun dan kabut pekat menyeruak entah darimana. Tak ada seorangpun disekelilingnya, tapi, dia bisa mendengar jeritan-jeritan dari segala arah. Raungan dan suara tangis melebur menjadi sebuah simfoni yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan meremang.

Gerbang tinggi dari besi dengan ornamen-ornamen burung besar dan bunga berdiri tegak dibelakangnya, di pegangannya terdapat gembok perak besar yang menguncinya rapat. Seolah tak memberi siapapun untuk keluar atau masuk.

Ia mundur selangkah. Dan tepat ketika itu, kepalanya serasa dihantam godam raksasa dan tubuhnya terpental jauh dari gerbang. Jelas, gerbang itu _menolak_ nya. Gerbang itu menahannya disini, di dunia hampa tanpa nyawa. Dunia antara ...

 _Hidup dan mati_.

.

.

.

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

.

 **Author's Note** , saya kembali lagi dengan sebuah _fanfic_ baru saja yang sangat _absurd_. Sebenarnya ini di _republish_ ulang dari akun saya yang satunya, jadi. Untuk segala kekurangan dalam _fanfic_ ini saya mohon maaf...

 **bloom**


End file.
